Pesticides are currently utilized to prevent destruction of many plants and food crops by invading insects. Many commercially available synthetically produced pesticides are being phased out, banned or restricted from use due to environmental and human health concerns. With the elimination of certain toxic pesticides, such as organophosphates, many growers and end users of these pesticides are searching for naturally occurring, environmentally safe alternatives.
One type of pest currently treated by synthetically produced chemicals is the plant parasitic nematode. These soil born pathogenic parasites can destroy roots, deplete nutrients and reduce growth of agricultural crops, turf, trees and ornamentals thus resulting in economic losses. Since the majority of the commercially available pesticides to treat for nematodes are toxic, they are banned, restricted from use or being removed from the market by the manufacturer. Practical cost effective safe alternatives are currently needed.
Some plant species contain naturally occurring compounds that can deter or repel insects and can reduce or eliminate nematode infestations upon contact. One such plant species, Perilla frutescens commonly known as Perilla or wild sesame, produces a seed that contains these compounds.
The present invention is to be utilized as a pesticide, insecticide and nematicide for the control of root damaging parasitic nematodes and other insects which can cause harm to agricultural crops, turf and ornamentals. And to be utilized as a cost effective replacement or alternative to synthetically produced pesticides that can cause harm to humans, animals, aquatic life or the environment.
The inventor has found that naturally occurring compounds which are present in the seed of the species Perilla frutescens, commonly known as Perilla or Wild Sesame Seed, can reduce or eliminate harmful infestations of soil born pathogenic parasitic nematodes and deter or repel other insects from feeding on the plants thus reducing economic loss.
The embodiment of the invention is the utilization of the harvested seed from the species Perilla frutescens, and applied to the soil or plant in various forms to be used as a pesticide.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, the oil from the seed of the species Perilla frutescens is extracted by means of cold pressure extraction or solvent extraction and is applied to the soil or plant at varying amounts. The seed oil can either be sprayed topically by means of a suitable agriculture sprayer or can be delivered to the subsurface soil by means of a subsurface soil injector.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, the seed meal which is the by product of oil extraction of the seed of the Perilla frutescens can be mechanically ground to varying consistencies and applied to the soil at varying amounts. The seed meal can either by topically applied in a dry form by means of a suitable spreader or can be mixed with water as a slurry and incorporated into the subsurface soil by means of a subsurface soil injector.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, the whole seed of the Perilla frutescens plant with oils intact is mechanically ground to varying consistencies and applied to the soil at varying amounts. The whole ground seed can either by topically applied in a dry form by means of a suitable spreader or can be mixed with water as a slurry and incorporated into the subsurface soil by means of a subsurface soil injector.